


Kiss and Make Up.

by abelleza



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, But also, Fighting (verbal), Fluff, I'm a sucker for angst, M/M, Will add tags as I go, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelleza/pseuds/abelleza
Summary: Five time Isak and Even argue...and five times they make up.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a beautiful day. The sun had been out for the first time in weeks and, whilst it could hardly have been called warm, it wasn’t too cold and the sky had been completely free of clouds, shrouding everything in beautiful sunlight.

It had started off well for Isak, being awoken at a reasonable time (for a sunday) by Even’s left hand stroking softly through his hair and his other hand cupping his cheek, thumb gliding slowly over Isak’s cheek. 

_“Morning beautiful.” Even had whispered down to him, that beautiful signature smile being the first thing Isak opened his eyes to._

_“Morning Ev.” He’d breathed out, turning on his side to face his incredibly handsome boyfriend._

Even had suggested they make the most of the first rain-free day in a while by actually leaving the kollectiv and doing something different. Isak had resisted at first, much preferring to spend all day in bed watching movies and having multiple orgasms, as they usually did on a lazy sunday. However, Even’s insistence and the hopeful lilt to his voice had convinced Isak that maybe he could spare one day for the sake of Even’s happiness, and venture out into the world that existed outside of his little bubble of home, school and McDonalds. 

They had decided, seeing as they didn’t actually need to buy anything, and neither of them had a lot of money to spare, that they would take a trip out to a nearby food market and buy some nice ingredients for Even to make a special dinner for Isak that night, as he liked to do occasionally.

_“Anything to spoil my boy.”_

_‘Ugh shut up Ev.” Isak had rolled his eyes, but a fond smirk still formed on his lips._

So that’s how, after Even had made the whole flat a delicious cooked breakfast, they had ended up two tram rides away in an upmarket area of Oslo at a rather posh looking indoor food market - the type of place where everything was free-range and locally sourced. Isak had felt rather uncomfortable stood there amidst all the middle class, middle-aged mothers, but Even had seemed right at home.

“What about these sausages Isak?” Even grabbed a pack of five rather fat looking sausages and shoved it in Isak’s face. “I could make lapskaus. We could get some nice new potatoes as well.”

Isak was about to reply when he was interrupted by a rather high-pitched voice coming somewhere from the right of his boyfriend. “Can I help you at all?” 

Both boys turned their heads to see a rather petite girl stood right next to Even. She had medium-length blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and her skin was unnaturally tanned for a girl living in Norway at the end of a typically brutal winter. 

Isak also noted that her question was not aimed at him at all, but rather his boyfriend. He also noted that she was of course shooting Even a suggestive smile, twirling the piece of hair hanging over her forehead around her index finger.

Isak rolled his eyes. This happened everywhere they went. He should’ve been used to it by now, but he still found that familiar feeling of jealousy rising from the pit of his stomach and spilling out into the rest of his body, causing a sudden rush of adrenaline to coarse through him.

“Uh yeah actually.” Even replied, probably more out of courtesy then actually needing any help. “Which of these sausages would you suggest to make a stew?” He pointed to the shelf which housed at least five different varieties of sausages. 

The girl stepped closer to Even, seemingly unaware of Isak’s existence. “Well, uh, sorry…what’s your name?” The girl stammered, and to be fair, Isak could hardly blame the girl for being nervous around his Norse God of a boyfriend.

“Even.” He replied, casting a glance at Isak and giving him a knowing smirk, one that said ‘Can you believe this is yet happening again?’ And the answer was yes, he could actually believe it, he could definitely believe it - it had already happened so many times.

“Well Even, I’m Kristine.” 

And then she did something that Isak couldn’t believe - she stuck her hand out, actually stuck her hand out for Even to shake. Like they were stood in a bar or something and not a fucking indoor food market - her place of work. 

Isak was fed up of this happening, he was seething. Almost anywhere they went, girls would flirt shamelessly with Even, right in front of Isak’s eyes. It was as if they couldn’t possibly comprehend that the boy stood next to him might just have been his boyfriend. And the worst part of it, the part that made Isak feel so very guilty every time the thought came to his head, was that Even never really seemed to reject their advances, he even seemed to almost flirt back nearly every time it happened. Isak had to put a stop to it this time before it could come to that.

“Hi, I’m Isak.” He stepped between Kristine and Even, arms folded defensively. “Even’s _boyfriend._ If you could maybe just tell us which sausages to get so he can make me a lovely dinner tonight, that would be a great help.” 

This seemed to wipe the smirk straight off Kristine’s face, much to Isak’s pleasure, and her cheeks turned so red you could even see her blush through the many layers of fake tan she was quite clearly wearing. “The, uh, the bratwurst are nice I, uh, I guess.” She stuttered, eyes not meeting Isak’s, nor Even’s. And with that, she pushed heavily off on her right foot and stormed past both boys into a nearby door, which Isak assumed must have led to a stockroom. 

Even made a high pitched shocked noise as Isak turned to face him with a stony and defensive expression on his face. “Oh my god baby, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you. That was brutal.” He laughed, hands coming up to rest on Isak’s biceps.

“Piss off.” Isak pushed Even off him and turned away, seemingly starting to walk out of the store. 

“Baby, where are you going?” Even called after him, jogging the few metres between them to catch up. “What about or dinner?”

“We’re ordering take-out.” Isak barked, eyes looking straight ahead, stony expression never wavering.

 

////

 

That was it for the rest of the day. Isak’s good mood was ruined. 

They took the tram home and the journey was spent in uncomfortable silence. Every time Even had tried to speak to Isak, making a quip about someone they had just passed on the street and even once trying to start a discussion on the weather, Isak would just stare straight ahead, not looking in Even’s direction, giving his boyfriend a one or two word answer which would soon shut down the conversation.

They were now back at the kollectiv, and Isak had insisted that it was absolutely vital that he had to complete his maths homework at that very moment, despite the fact it was not actually due in until the end of the week.

As there was nobody else at the flat to distract him with loud music or an attempt at conversation, he had immediately set his laptop and text book out on the small kitchen table and was now sat pretending to read his text book, a scowl etched seemingly permanently on his angelic features. 

Even brought over two cups of coffee and sat down carefully on the chair opposite his boyfriend. After a few minutes sitting there in silence, just watching his boyfriend pretending to work, Even spoke.

“Baby, speak to me.” He said carefully, his tone soft and hesitant. He had tried to reach out and take Isak’s outstretched hand in his but the younger boy pulled his arm away as if he had been burnt by Even’s slight touch. 

“I need to get this done.” Isak had replied, eyes never leaving his laptop screen. 

“No you don’t, you said this morning that those equations weren’t due in until friday.” Even had sounded slightly defensive, although still so soft and fond - always soft and fond. “C’mon Is, tell me what’s wrong. Is this…is this because of that girl at the market? Are you mad that she was flirting with me?”At that Isak’s gaze flew up to meet Even’s, almost accusatory. “Yeah, her and all the others.” Isak spat, huffing loudly and reaching for his coffee, hurt gaze never leaving his boyfriend’s.

“What do you mean all the others?” Even asked carefully.

“Ha!” Isak let out a harsh laugh, although there was nothing even remotely authentic about it. “You know what I’m talking about Even.”

“No Isak, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Forget it!” Isak spat, slamming his laptop screen down before standing up abruptly and hurriedly gathering his stuff off the table. 

He had wanted to go into his room and be left in peace, but of course Even insisted on following him.

“Isak, I’m not just going to forget about it.” Even spoke as they both moved through the hallway into Isak’s room. When Isak flopped himself belly down across the bed, leaving no room for Even to lie or even sit next to him, and busied himself in laying all of his school stuff out again, Even snapped. “I can’t help being flirted with Isak, you can’t blame me for that, it’s not fair!”

“Fair?” Isak whipped his head around at an almost painful looking speed, making Even cringe. “I’ll tell you what’s not fair! What’s not fair is having a boyfriend who’s so much hotter than you, a boyfriend that people notice wherever we go, a boyfriend who people flirt with even when you’re right next to him because they can’t even believe that someone like me could ever be with someone like him, and a boyfriend who seemingly has no problem with flirting straight back to them, even when _his_ boyfriend is stood right fucking next to him!”

By this point, Isak was on the verge of tears, his voice wavering and threatening to break at the start of every sentence. He had expected the older boy to yell back at him, so it startled him when Even made a slow, calculated step toward the bed that Isak was now sitting on the edge of, a pained expression worn on his beautiful features. He was even more surprised when Even knelt down in front of him, taking both of Isak’s hands in his much larger ones and taking a deep breath before speaking.

_“Baby.”_ He actually sounded like he was in pain. “Is that seriously what you think? That I’m, like, too good for you or something?” 

Isak nodded, the tears that were in his eyes now acting out on their earlier threat and spilling out onto his cheeks in small but rapid droplets. “That’s what everybody else thinks, I can tell.” He thinks briefly back to all the comments that even his closest loved ones had made about him and and his relationship with Even.

_“I can’t imagine what that gorgeous boy sees in you.” Eskild had said to Isak once after Even had made the kollectiv just about the best taco’s any of them had every tasted in their lives._

_“How the hell did you manage to get someone as amazing as him?” Eva had asked the very first time Isak had gone over to her’s after Christmas for a gossip girl marathon and they had started talking about boys._

_“You definitely don’t deserve him.” Isak knew Jonas was joking whenever he said that every time Even had done something especially romantic for Isak, but it still hurt._

“Oh angel,” Even pressed a kiss to each of Isak’s knuckles. “That’s not true at all. Nobody thinks that, because it’s not true. Do you know how beautiful you are Isak? Maybe that’s another thing that’s so great about you, you don’t know your own beauty.” He smiled sadly, eyes slightly glassy.

“I’m not beautiful.” Isak replied, his gaze avoiding Even’s and instead choosing to look at their intertwined hands. 

“You are baby.” Even insisted, right hand breaking free of Isak’s and going up to his face to brush the hair back off it. “You are so gorgeous, and it doesn’t matter what other people think, ‘cause I think you are by far the most beautiful thing on this planet.”“Really?” Isak broke a smile at that, and sniffled, finally looking Even in the eye. 

“Really.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Even huffed a laugh. “Brad Pitt himself could come up to me and flirt shamelessly and I wouldn’t give him the time of day. You’re the only one for me. I…I don’t know what it’ll take for you to believe that, but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you.” At that, Even brought himself up to sit on the bed, taking Isak’s face in his hands and looking straight into his eyes, almost as if he were looking into his soul. Isak couldn’t barely stand it when Even looked at him so intensely, it made him want to jump his boyfriend then and there. “I love you so much baby, you have to believe that.”

“I do.” Isak replied earnestly. “Or at least I’m beginning to. And I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's currently 21:47 where I live, and I just finished a 13 hour shift on 4 hours sleep, but I wanted to get this up. So like a bad hook-up there's probably a shit tonne of mistakes and I'll probably regret it in the morning. Like I'm literally barely functioning right now.
> 
> Also, another tag added for some slightly ableist language. It's literally barely anything but just warning you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always welcome :)

This was Isak’s favourite thing to do. Lying in bed with Even’s arm around his shoulders, their legs intertwined in a tangled up mess and some shitty Jim Carrey comedy playing in front of them on Isak’s laptop. 

It had just become a regular saturday night thing for them; no wild partying, no smoking in other people’s bathtubs with the boys. Just soft cuddles, always followed by some sweet, hot sex.

Isak felt so relaxed, his head tucked under his boyfriends chin with Even regularly dropping kisses into his hair, that he didn’t even register the sound of his phone vibrating as it laid on his wooden book case on Even’s side of the bed. It’s not like he would’ve cared if he had heard it, nor moved to reach for it. It was probably just Jonas asking him if he wanted to go to some shitty party, nothing more important than him laying in Even’s arms. The first thing he knew of it was the feeling of Even’s warm body shifting slightly on the bed to reach over and grab it. 

“Oi.” Isak whined, turning to give Even his dirtiest of looks for even daring to move out of the little nest of warmth and comfort they’d managed to build for themselves. 

“Babe, your phone keeps going off, it’s starting to ruin the movie for me.” Even replied, his voice laced with humour, although Isak knew that it probably wasn’t entirely untrue, Even always had to have his full attention on any movie they watched, even if said movie was Bruce Almighty. “Let’s see who’s trying to interrupt our special saturday night in anyway, shall we?” He continued as he pressed the menu button on Isak’s iPhone to see who had been so desperately trying to get in touch with his boyfriend at this time of night. 

Isak barely had time to think about who the person trying to contact him might possibly be and why it could _possibly_ be a bad idea for Even to see, before Even let out a noise of surprise, his eyebrows visibly furrowing together in what could’ve been confusion? Or anger?

“Isak, why has Sonja been trying to ring you all night?”

“I, uh, I can explain.” Isak stammered, voice sounding strained with nerves.

“Well I think you better, because I can’t for the life of me think of any reason why you might be texting my ex-girlfriend.” Even finally broke his gaze from Isak’s phone and turned cautiously toward Isak, eyes portraying a look of both hurt and confusion.

_Shit._

Isak had been dreading this moment ever since he’d first started texting Sonja just over two months ago. Of _course_ he was planning on telling Even at some point. He’d never wanted to keep this a secret from him. It had just, never really seemed like the right time at all. Isak had kept expecting Even to talk about Sonja, and he would of course drop it into casual conversation that he’d spoken to her a few times over text, nothing serious. And of course Even wouldn’t be mad because Even never got mad at Isak, not even when Isak did or said something really stupid. But Even had never spoken once about Sonja, in fact, he seemed to have an aversion to talking about her and tried to avoid that particular topic of conversation at all cost, even when Isak had tried to steer it in her direction.

So now Even had found out like this, Isak could understand why he might be angry, could understand why it might look like Isak was going behind Even’s back. But once he let Isak explain…

“I never meant to go behind your back.” He replied, his voice sounding so unsure of itself that it almost sounded like he was asking a question. “It just kind of happened like that.”

“Why are you even talking to her in the first place?”

“I was just asking her advice.”

“Advice?” Even huffed out. “On what? How to deal with your crazy boyfriend?” 

“You’re being ridiculous Even. You were together for four years, she knows you better than any-.”

“She doesn’t.” Even interrupted indignantly, arms crossing over his chest as if in defence. “She doesn’t know me better than you Isak. She might think she does, she might have told you that, but she doesn’t.”

“I know Ev, I know.” Isak pleaded. “I just don’t know how to deal with this.”

Even made another offended huffing sound and pulled his body away when Isak tried to reach for him. “Deal with what? My bipolar? Isak, it’s not something for you to deal with, it’s my problem, not yours. Do you have any idea how that sounds?”

“I was just checking in with her about stuff, trying to get advice.” Isak reached for Even again but before he knew what was happening, Even had jumped off the bed and began gathering his things that were scattered around Isak’s room.“You don’t need to get advice from anyone Isak, least of all her. I don’t want you to start treating me like a baby like she did. You’re my boyfriend, not my caretaker.”

“I know Ev, you’re over-reacting to this. It’s not like I was asking her about anything particularly personal. Where are you going?” Isak’s voice became more and more desperate as Even tugged his coat over his shoulders. 

Even swirled round suddenly when he got to Isak’s bedroom door. “I just need to not talk to you right now, Isak. I need to calm down before I say something I might regret.” 

“Even, _please._ ” Isak was in tears now, voice shaky.

They managed to get to the front door before Even spoke again, sounding much more calm then he had just moments before. “I just need some space Isak, please just give me some space.”

The door slammed loudly behind him, leaving Isak stood in the hallway of the kollectiv. He’d never felt so pathetic.

 

////

 

Isak couldn’t sleep. 

He tried. 

He’d been trying for the past three hours. But here he was at 3am and still, sleep evaded him. How could he be expected to sleep when there was a chance that Even hated him, probably didn’t ever want see him again? He’d tried taking his mind off the fight, tried telling himself that there was nothing he could do about it now. He’d just have to wait until the morning to try and speak to Even.

How could he have been so utterly stupid? He should’ve spoken to Even after that very first conversation he and Sonja had, maybe not straight away, but once Even had gotten through his depressive episode. He should’ve just been honest. He wasn’t a liar, that wasn’t who he was anymore. How could he have let this happen?

Just at that moment, his phone decided to vibrate harshly against his bedside table, awakening him from his tornado of thoughts. His heart rate picked up with both nerves and excitement, there was only one person who would ever ring him at this time of night. He picked up the phone. It was Even.

“Baby?” Isak answered, his voice sounding more frantic than he had meant it to. 

There was silence on the other line for a few moments before Even’s voice came through quietly. “Sorry if I woke you Isak, I just, I couldn’t go to sleep with talking to you first.” His voice sounded regretful and sad, it made Isak’s heart hurt like hell.

“You didn’t wake me baby. You really think I could sleep either?”

“I don’t know I…” he sounded so exhausted, Isak just wished he was right here next to his boy, safe and warm in Even’s arms. “I’m so sorry Isak.”

“You have nothing to apologise for baby, okay? I should be the one saying sorry, I’m so sorry Evi.” Isak pulled out the nickname he always used on Even when he was trying to comfort him. 

“You don’t have to sorry either Issy. I’ve thought about it and I understand. I’m not saying it was the right thing to do but…I get why you did it, why you felt it was your best option.”

“I only want what’s best for you Ev, you know that right?”

“Yes.” Even replied solemnly before sighing. “Can I…Can I come over?”

Isak laughed, it was just so typical of Even to be so…extra. “I don’t think that’s the best idea babe, it’s late and it’s cold outside.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just want to see you so bad. I want to hold you.” Even pleaded.

“I know baby, but how about you come round first thing tomorrow morning instead? I’ll definitely still be in bed and you can hold me then. Try and get some sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” Even was laughing now. Another pause. “I love you, Isak.”

“I love you too, handsome.” Isak smiled. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams angel, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” And with that Isak hung up. He put his phone back on charge on his bedside table and fell backwards onto his bed, covering himself with the soft bed covers, before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

////

 

Isak moaned in pleasure as he woke up to the feeling of a familiar body pressed tightly against his back. Even began pressing small kisses, both light and heavy at the same time, to the back of Isak’s neck and down across his right shoulder.

“Morning baby boy.” Even’s deep voice whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to rush up Isak’s spine. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you’re asleep? Like an angel.”

Isak found himself smiling at just how cheesy his boyfriend was being. He turned around in Even’s arms, stretching his entire body out as he turned to face him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.” Even pressed a noisy kiss to the tip of Isak’s nose.

“I do.” Isak admitted before a comfortable silence settled over the two of them. They were both just staring at each other, drinking each other in like they usually did after they hadn’t spent the night together.

“I wanted to apologise again for how I acted last night.” Even was the first to break the silence.

“It’s okay baby, forget about it.”“No.” Even replied stubbornly. “It wasn’t okay for me to just walk out like that and leave you upset, okay Isak? I feel like shit. You didn’t do anything wrong, you can talk to whoever you like. Doesn’t matter if I like it or not.”

“I know I can Even, but I should’ve been honest with you. I get how bad it looked from your point of view, I really do. We were both in the wrong, so let’s just stop talking about it and move on, okay?”

Even didn’t reply, too busy staring at Isak’s face as if he was the most precious and beautiful thing in the world. Forget butterflies, Isak felt like a herd of elephants were stampeding in his stomach, he always did when Even gave him his ‘intense’ look. 

“Okay.” Even repeated. 

Another comfortable silence washed over them again before it was broken by Even. “You know baby, we should enter into some couple of the year competition - we’d so fucking win!”

“Shut up.” Isak pushed Even’s arms lightly. “Although we are pretty cute.” He admitted.

“Mhmm.” Even agreed.

“Sickeningly so.”

“Definitely.” 

“I love you Even Bech Næsheim.” Isak smiled fondly.

“I love you too, Isak Valtersen. Always have, always will.”


End file.
